havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble With Troubles
"The Trouble With Troubles" is the 49th episode of Haven, and the tenth episode of the fourth season. It premiered on 15 November 2013 on Syfy. Summary Audrey finds herself in a different Haven where troubles don't exist. Plot Haven is stricken with a new disaster. Audrey and Nathan are cleaning up as the EMTs take away an injured Susie and her husband Cliff to the hospital. Duke arrives after getting some of the stragglers to higher ground after Doreen Hanscom set off a volcano with her Trouble, put into overdrive by William. As Duke calls to check on Jennifer, Nathan and Audrey go to her apartment above the Grey Gull. They realize that they have no idea what William is up to, and Nathan compliments her on returning to her natural hair and getting rid of the nose ring. They kiss and Audrey worries about who William thinks she really is, but Nathan takes her to bed. The next morning, Audrey wakes up and discovers that all of the furniture and belongings in her apartment have been replaced with old fishing equipment. There's no sign of Nathan and Audrey figures that William has done something. Dressed only in her pajamas, she goes outside and discovers that the Grey Gull is now an abandoned bait shop. As she heads down the road in her bare feet, a police car stops and an officer gets out: Duke. He has no idea who she is and Audrey quickly realizes that he's serious. She says that she's looking for Nathan Wournos but Duke has never heard of him, either. When Audrey starts talking about people with supernatural powers, Duke assumes that she's mentally disturbed and orders her in the back of his police car. When they get into Haven, Duke stops at a clothing bazaar to investigate a case of vandalism. A sign for a Realtor, Susie and Brad, has Brad's face scratched up. Duke offers to help her if she agrees to a psych evaluation and Audrey reluctantly accepts. When Duke goes into the bazaar, Audrey spots Vince and Dave and goes over. However, they have no idea who she is and assume that she's a homeless person. They point out a sign about how Haven is the safest place in Maine and Audrey realizes that the Troubles don't exist. After he gets the witness statement, Duke takes Audrey to the hospital and they run tests to confirm she's okay. Meanwhile, Duke double-checks and makes sure that no one named Wournos lives in Haven. Despite that, he gives Audrey his cellphone number and tells her to call if she needs help. She points out his long hair and admits that she can't believe he's a cop, and Duke admits that his father the chief hates the hair. Once she leaves, the nurse takes Audrey in to meet with the doctor for a final checkup. She's surprised to discover that it's Nathan, and realizes that no one recognizes his last name because he's using his birth father's name of Hansen. Audrey tries to explain about how she's in another reality without seeming crazy but Nathan doesn't believe her. He says that she's fine and asks about how she said there were "Troubles" she needed to fix, and Audrey says that they fixed themselves. As Nathan releases Audrey, she asks if he's doing anything that night. Before he can answer, Nathan is called to deal with an emergency. As Audrey watches him work, William comes up next to her and confirms that he still has his memories of the real Haven. Audrey realizes that he has the same immunity to the Troubles that she does, and William figures that someone's Trouble stranded both of them in the altered Haven. As they talk, Nathan finishes for the day and goes out to greet his wife Marie and their daughter. Audrey figures that Haven is better off without the Troubles, but William tells her that deep down she wants the Troubles and like having them in Haven. Audrey insists that she doesn't know what he's talking about, but William tells her that she soon will. When he realizes that she has no intention of restoring their original reality, William warns her that he'll do it on his own and he won't be delicate about it. A bit later, the Teagues are at the Herald arguing about the next article to run when William comes in. He asks for their help finding someone and they say that they don't do those types of columns. Smiling, William assures them that they'll help him, one way or another. Audrey invites Duke to lunch and tries to warn him about William. Duke figures that she's working undercover for the FBI because he's checked and learned that there's an Audrey Parker with the FBI, but she doesn't match Audrey's description. Before Audrey can respond, Duke gets a call about a murder: the first one in Haven in over 40 years. He takes Audrey to the Herald where Dave and Vince have been murdered, their throats cut. Dave managed to put up a fight and there is a strand of blonde hair on his hand. Audrey insists that William is trying to frame her, but Duke arrests her anyway. At the station, Duke interrogates Audrey and she tells him that someone with a Trouble created the new Haven. She warns Duke that William killed the Teagues after they couldn't him find the Troubled person responsible, but Duke doesn't believe her. Audrey insists that in the other reality they're friends, and that he lives on a boat. As they talk, Duke gets a call about another murder: Doreen Hanscom, the Troubled woman in the original reality. Audrey figures that William killed Doreen because she had a modified Trouble, and killed her once he learned she wasn't responsible for the new reality. Duke has Stan lock Audrey up and goes to investigate the murder. Nathan is arriving at park when Duke arrives. As they walk to the murder scene near the gazebo, Nathan reminds Duke that they went to school together and duke stole his lunchbox. Nathan also mentions how he was injured when he was sledding, and he decided to become a doctor after all the pain he went through. Duke asks about Audrey and Nathan assures him that she checked out fine. When he wonders what's going on, Duke refuses to discuss it. Stan tells Audrey that her lawyer is there and brings in William. Once Stan leaves, William figures that the whole thing is funny and tells Audrey that they'll both laugh about it some day. He admits that he's out of leads now that he's killed three people and he wants Audrey to continue the "investigation" because she's good at that kind of thing. When she refuses, William tells her that it's for her own good and that he'll start murdering people she cares about if she doesn't help him. Nathan and Duke check on Doreen's corpse, which is leaned against a tree. Nathan confirms that the killer broke her neck and carved "Not her" on the corpse's forehead. As ME, Nathan informs Duke that the evidence indicates that the killer murdered Doreen somewhere else and dumped her body in the park. Duke examines the body and finds pieces of fiberglass beneath the fingernails. When he wonders when Doreen was killed, Nathan says that it was four hours ago and Duke realizes that Audrey was in his custody at that time. Nathan gets a call from his wife Marie, but she apparently hangs up as soon as he answers. William badgers Stan into releasing Audrey, and she goes to Nathan's house. She finds him coming out, shocked and he explains that someone took his wife and daughter. Nathan receives a call from Marie's phone but it's William, who asks for Audrey. He tells her to find the Troubled person responsible for the new reality or he'll kill Nathan's family, and then hangs up. Working against time, Audrey asks Nathan if he's noticed anything unusual recently. He hasn't but when she mentions the vandalized sign, Audrey remembers that the wife on it, Susie, was married to Cliff in her reality and was injured by the volcano. She figures that Susie is somehow involved and goes to find her, taking Nathan long. At the station, Duke tells his officers not to let any more prisoners leave. When he goes to his office, he discovers that Audrey has left him a note with a list of William's potential victims. Nathan and Audrey find Susie and Brad holding an open house. The couple see Cliff standing nearby and complain about how he's been hanging around. Audrey goes over to him and he's happy to realize that someone else remembers the old Haven. He explains that his Susie died of her injuries so he used his Trouble to wish for things, to wish her back alive. However, Cliff admits that his wishes always have a dark side, and this time it created a new reality where Susie is alive but has no memory of him. Audrey wonders what happens to the new reality if something happens to Cliff, and Cliff admits that no one in his family knows. Nathan comes over and demands that Audrey get his family back, and she assures him that she's doing everything possible. Duke arrives, tracing Nathan's cellphone, and Audrey goes over to talk to him. He's still skeptical about her explanation, but they're both surprised when Nathan drives off with Cliff. Audrey realizes that William called Nathan and offered him a deal, and Nathan accepted. Duke finally accepts that Audrey is telling the truth, and Audrey has him trace Nathan's cellphone again. As they leave, Duke admits that he's accepting her story because she said back at the station that his alternative self lives on a boat, and he always wanted to buy a boat. Nathan takes Cliff to a deserted repair shop where William is holed up. When they arrive, Nathan apologizes to Cliff, who says that he'd do the same thing in Nathan's place. William releases Nathan's family and he takes them out. When Cliff explains his Trouble, William tells him to wish everything back to normal, but Cliff refuses. Sighing, William knocks him out. Nathan takes his family home but then tells Marie that he's going back to rescue Cliff after endangering him. Duke and Audrey arrive at the repair shop and find Cliff tied to a chair. When they're distracted by the sight, William gets the drop on them and has Duke put his gun on the floor. Audrey tells William to let Cliff go, and Duke tries to calm their captor down. William finally has enough and shoots Duke in the chest, and tells Audrey that it doesn't matter because none of the people from the new reality mean anything. Audrey insists that they do, and William tells her that she's the one who created the Troubles. She keeps coming back to try and fix them because she's being punished for what she did. Audrey remembers that Agent Howard also said she was being punished, but insists that it isn't true. William tells her that they created the Troubles together, and that they both liked it. He then tells Audrey to convince Cliff to make a new wish and restore their reality. Nathan comes in behind William, who doesn't see him. Audrey and the dying Duke do, and Duke motions to his gun. Stalling for time, Audrey asks William to let her consider. Nathan grabs the gun and tells William to surrender. Rather than give up, William shoots Cliff in the chest. Audrey finds herself back in her reality, in bed with Nathan. She tells Nathan that they need to kill William and calls Duke. When he arrives, they confirm that Susie died of her injuries and that William killed Cliff a second time before he could wish things back. Audrey remembers the other Duke talking about the fiberglass underneath Doreen's fingers and figures that it came from a fiberglass repair shop. They check the ones in the area and figure that it's the one furthest out. The trio drive to the fiberglass repair shop and find William there. They catch him by surprise but, unconcerned, William figures that Audrey doesn't want to shoot him. He starts to tell Nathan and Duke about how Audrey created the Troubles, warning that he and Audrey are connected. Nathan shoots him in the chest and both William and Audrey collapse. Audrey is bleeding from a similar gunshot wound and Nathan and Duke try to stop the bleeding. Characters Main *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Colin Ferguson as William *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kenneth Mitchell as Cliff Cast *Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Leah Randell as Doreen Hanscom * Garrow Hill-Stotsky as Brad * Nikki Barnett as Susie * Shelia Golez as Nurse * Amanda Molloy as Marie Hansen Quotes *Audrey: So over this. What kind of Trouble takes my shoes? *Vince: Oh, my. I understand what's happening now. Audrey: You do? Oh, fantastic, fantastic. Vince: (not remembering her) Haven has its first homeless person. David: Vandalism, and now vagrancy. *Nathan: "Nother." What do you think it means? Duke: I think it means "not her." Nathan: Mmm. *Audrey: I'm just glad that you're still alive. Vince and Dave too, of course. Duke: I was a cop? Audrey: Yeah, a really good one. Duke: And William shot me? Audrey: Umm-hmm. Point-blank. Duke: Yeah, I'm gonna get a bigger gun. Notes *The episode's title is a pun on the 1967 Star Trek episode, "The Trouble with Tribbles." *My Blue Heaven, the real estate agency that appears in this episode, is a reference to Algul Siento (Blue Heaven), a location in Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. References Links Summary from tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 4